1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bunch winding processing apparatus for processing a bunch winding provided on a package.
2. Related Art Statement
A bunch winding processing apparatus is known as an apparatus which automatically processes a bunch winding on a package produced by a take-up winder or a like machine (the official gazette of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. Heisei 4-313565, and so forth). In the bunch winding processing apparatus, while a bunch portion is held down by a guide, the remaining bunch yarn is drawn out from a take-up tube by means of a suction pipe or a like member, and a seal is adhesively fixed to the held down yarn and the drawn out yarn is cut, sucked and removed in order to process an end yarn at the beginning of the winding to be left on the take-up tube without damaging the end yarn.
However, since bunch windings have a dispersion in configuration and it is difficult to perform fixation of a bunch yarn and so forth with certainty with the conventional apparatus described above, the present applicant has been developing a mechanism wherein a member in the form of a pawl is contacted with the surface of a take-up tube while the take-up tube is rotated to suitably put aside a yarn other than a straight winding yarn. In particular, if a bunch yarn is kept put aside, then succeeding processing can be performed with certainty. However, since it is not known at which position on a circumference of a take-up tube a yarn is present, there is the possibility that, when the member in the form of a pawl is grounded, it may tread a yarn to cause a yarn split, resulting in error in processing. The yarn splitting phenomenon is remarkable above all with a filament yarn, and once the pawl member treads a yarn to cause a yarn split, the yarn split is not naturally eliminated at all.